Lost Love
by LexiiClaire
Summary: What happened over Winter to make Nelena get back together? This story tells it all.  Nick/Selena. Nick Jonas/Selena Gomez. Nate/Alex Nalex.
1. Chapter 1

"Selena we are going to Texas for Christmas!" My mom shouted up from downstairs.

YES! I did my happy dance in my room. "Its about time! We haven't been back in ages!" I shouted back.

"I know, hunnie! Anyway, start packing! We are leaving in two days!"

"Kay! Thanks mom!"

I pulled out my phone and searched for Demi's number.

**Hey Dems! Guess where im going for Xmas? Home sweet home- Texas!**

I clicked send.

I walked over to my wardrobe and started chosing what to bring, and what wasn't necessary. I ended up packing alot of warm stuff; i heard it was going to be a white chrismas in texas this year. I was almost finished when i phone vibrated.

**You have one new message from... Demi 3 BFF. **

**Okay, i have good news and bad news, re: you going to texas for Xmas. **

**GN: Im going too! Eep! Soo much fun! (: **

**BN: Urm, JB are going too... sorry Sel. **

My heart stopped beating for a second as i processed what she had just said. The Jonas Brothers would be in Texas... Oh no.

"MOM! Do we have to go?!" I shouted, desperately.

"Selena! I don't care about your teenage problems! We are going to Texas!" Is it possible for your mother to know you too well?

* * *

I took out my blackberry during the flight, to Blackberry Message Demi.

**SelGomez: Am I allowed to like, completely avoid seeing Nick for Christmas?**

The last three days had been spent, packing and worrying about bumping into my Ex in texas. My phone Buzzed.

**DdLovato: No.**

**SelGomez: Why Not? :(**

**ddLovato: Because.**

**SelGomez: ...?**

**ddLovato: You know you cant Sel! You have to be nice, remember! Kevin and Joe are your friends too. So just, stop being a baby! **

**SelGomez: Fine. Bye. See you in 4 days. (im actually crying because i miss you so much. 4 days with out demetria! Oh, whatever shall i do?) lol.**

**ddLovato: Hahaha. Love you, loser. Later! (: **

**SelGomez: Love you too. (:**

********************

We landed in Texas about half an hour later.

"Mom, Im going to go to the bathroom to freshen up, okay? You can go home, ill meet you there."

"Sure thing, hunnie. Your car should be out front." She said as she tossed me the keys to my Mercedes.

"Thanks mom. Love you." I started towards the bathroom.

"No problem, hun. Love you too."

When i got in the bathroom, i put my handbag on the counter and searched for my make up. I applied my lip gloss and mascara.

I was just about to leave when i heard a small voice say "Excuse me. Are you Selena Gomez?"

I turned around to see a girl, about ten years old. Looking extremely shy, but happy all the same. I gave her a warm smile and said, "Yes, I am. What's your name?"

"I'm Emily. I watch your show all the time, and i _love_ your music!" She grinned.

"Thank you so much! You really just made my day." I loved my fans to the end of this earth.

"Um, c-could I, maybe, have your auto-graph?" She held out a little book, timidly.

I smiled encouragingly "Of course." I took my pen from my bag; i kept one handy for times like these. I signed my name and handed the book out to her. "There you go sweetie."

"Thank you so much!" She seemed ecstatic. She was the type of person that made me love what i do, even more.

We walked out of the bathroom together. I turned to her, "Bye, Emily. Do you think that I could get a hug?"

Her face lit up more- if that was possible. I bent down so that i could reach her, and she hugged me warmly.

"Thank you so much, Selena! You are like, the best ever!" She exclaimed, before she ran over to her mom, and started freaking out, while telling the story of how she had just met me.

I looked at her for a little while, with a huge grin on my face, until i heard someone say something behind me. "You really are one of the nicest celebrities."

I turned around to face the person, "Thank you, so mu-" I stopped talking when i saw who it was.

Nick Jonas. My heart skipped a beat, and my stomach got butterflies.

This was not happening. This only happened in movies- these odd coincidences.

I hadn't seen him since we had broken up, around nine months ago. In the time we had spent apart, he had gotten to look more mature, and definitely more gorgeous. He was wearing a white V-neck shirt, with a black jacket and light jeans- slightly skinny. He looked absolutely to die for.

Why was he here?

Why was this happening to me?

Its like the odds were against me.

"Um, hi, Nick." I managed to get out. I cleared my throat; my voice had sounded extremely quiet.

"How you been, Sel?" He asked, sincerely concerned .

What? Did he think that because he dumped me, my life would suck? Or that i would be a wreck? Yeah, right.

I plastered on my biggest smile. "Great! Started my music career, new season of Wizards, you know. Everything has been pretty awesome. What about you? I heard about you going solo for a while." Ha, thats right Jonas, Selena is doing _great_ without you.

"Yeah, im going to start touring after Christmas actually." He smiled, obviously excited for his solo career.

"Sounds great, Nick." We stood in silence for a few seconds, before i decided to end the awkward moment. "It was nice to see you and all, but i should probably get going." I said hurriedly.

Talking to Nick was bringing back memories, and bringing me down. I needed to get out of there. Nick surprised me by looking upset when i said this. Why was he acting like that? Did he want to be friends now?

"Do you need a ride?" He asked, hopefull.

"Nah, im good. My baby is out front." I smiled.

He laughed. "I forgot that's what you call your Mercedes."

"Yeah." I said, smiling bigger. "Anyway, i really do have to go. I'll see you around, Nick."

"Bye, Sel." He said, sounding genuinely sad.

I walked passed him, hurrying to get to the door; I needed to escape, before i started to think about forgiving him.

It was extremely weird for me to leave a public place and not be greeted by camera flashes as soon as I got outside, but it was one of things i loved most about being home.

I searched the parking lot, looking for my baby. I clicked the open button on my keys, hoping to catch it flashing. After walking around for about three minutes, i finally found it, at the very end of the lot.

I forgot how much i missed my shiny black Mercedes. I walked up to it and spread my arms out over the hood, hugging my car, right in front of everyone. I laughed; i could imagine if i did this in L.A. There would be my picture plastered over every gossip site- 'Selena going a little crazy...Embracing car. Is fame getting to her?' . They really knew how to make anything you do look bad.

_Forget about that, selena. This place is your escape._ I said to myself as i dragged myself off of my baby, and opened the door. I hadn't realised how cold i was until i turned on the heater. I rubbed my hands together and then backed out.

I knew texas like the back of my hand and my house was only half an hour away from the airport. My phone buzzed on the way there, but i didn't check it; i was the face for safe driving on Disney, what with all those commercials i did for them.

I pulled into my driveway and admired the house i grew up in. It wasn't huge, but it wasn't small either. It had a beautiful garden in the front, and an even bigger one in the back; whenever i went in there, i felt like i was in a fairytale.

I loved this house, and everytime i was here, i got a warm feeling, that told me that i was home.

I looked around in my bag to find my phone, before i went inside.

**You have one new message from... Joey! (the coolest)**

I smiled, remembering when he had saved himself as 'the coolest' in my phone.

**Selly elly eena! (: how you been? A little birdie (nick) told me your are in texas! Yay! You now have no choice but to have dinner with me and my brothers. Plus,bring demi. I wont take no for an answer. Okay, bye (: **

Oh no.

Its not like i could deny Joe, even if he had given me a choice. I loved Joe like an older brother and if it wasn't for the situation between me and his brother, i'm sure that we would hang out all the time.

I missed Joe – and Kevin for that matter – and i wasn't going to let the awkwardness between me and Nick, keep me from seeing them.

Here goes nothing.

**I wouldn't DREAM of denying you Joe! (: haha, even if you had given me a choice. Well, we can do it in the next four days... that's when Dem gets here. But keep in touch till then! Okay, bye (:**

I hesitated over the button , not sure if i could really do this.

_Come on Selena, don't be such a coward._

I hit send and then dropped my phone into my handbag.

I sighed as i got out of my car and opened the door to my house.

This was going to be a long Christmas.

*****************

Buzz

_Shut up phone._

Buzz

_Please?_

Buzz

_FINE!_

I groaned as i sat up and fumbled around in the sheets for my phone. It was still buzzing so it was only a few seconds before my fingers encountered it. I held it up to see who was calling.

**INCOMING CALL: **

**Demi 3 BFF**

I clicked the green button. "Would you mind telling me why you decided to call me at all hours of the morning?'"

"Because, this is the time you are going to come and meet me at the airport tomorrow, so you better get used to this." She said, laughing softly at my grumpiness.

I groaned. "No, Demi. Im coming to meet you at eleven."

She sighed. "Look at your watch Sel."

I raised my hand and looked at my watch- 10:55 am. "Oh." I said.

"Yeah. Oh." She laughed. "Anyway, if im correct, you agreed that we would both go to dinner with the Jonas Brothers tomorrow?"

"Correct."

"And you're okay with that?"

I _hmpf_ed. "Im okay with two thirds of that."

Demi laughed again. "Well suck it up, because im okay with all of it."

"You are such a great friend Demi." I muttered sarcastically.

"I know. Anyway, i have to go. I have a radio interview in twenty minutes. Ill text you later. Love yah."

"Love yah too." I said right before the line went dead.

How was i going to do this?

**********


	2. Chapter 2

"Selena! Get up and go get Demi! You have twenty minutes to get ready!" My mom yelled from downstairs.

"Urgghhh." I groaned and rolled out of bed, onto the floor. I landed with a _thud_. "Ouch." I groaned again. I gathered all of my energy and shouted to my mom, "I have just severely injured myself! If you are a good parent, and care about my well being, you will tell me to go back to bed!"

"Selena, suck it up!"

Wow, great parenting mom.

"You are, like, the most amazing mother in the world!" I shouted sarcastically.

"I know, sweetie. I know."

I rolled my eyes as i pushed myself off of the ground and into the shower. I hesitantly turned the water on cold, and sqeaked as it hit my body. It was freezing, but it woke me up. I washed my hair and soaped up with my lavender body wash.

I got out, put on my bathrobe and walked over to my closet. I picked out black stockings, a purple mini skirt, a white blouse and a grey coat. I pulled my hair into a loose ponytail and let the shorter layers fall forward and only put on some lip gloss and mascara; no one was going to catch me on camera today.

I picked up my black Coach bag, and my blackberry and headed down the stairs. I went to the shoe closet by the front door and pulled on some black heels; they were designer, but i didn't really pay attention to that when it came to shoes.

I grabbed my keys off the rack and opened the door. As soon as i was fully exposed, i was blasted by the cold air. I smiled and whispered "Its Christmas" before quickly walking to my car.

I got in, turned on the heaters and got out my phone.

**Hey Dems. On my way now. Cant wait to see you!**

_Send_.

I drove for thirty minutes before arriving at the airport and got a good spot- close to the entrance. I got out and practically sprinted to the doors; I couldn't wait to see my best friend.

As soon as i got inside i saw her, standing there, holding a sign that said _**I belong to Selena Gomez**_**.** I laughed and ran towards her.

"Demetria!" I sang.

"Selena!" She sang back.

I wrapped her in a warm hug. "How you been guurrll?"

She laughed "The same as i was four days ago, when you saw me."

I wiped a fake tear. "To me, it's like an eternity."

She laughed harder, "You're such a loser!"

"I know, but im _your_ loser." I said as i smiled my biggest smile.

"Of course you are, now take me to your home."

"Okie Dokie." We had decided that Demi would stay with me and my mom, until her parents came, which was about four days later.

Once we were in the car she turned to me. "What are you going to do about tonight?"

I sighed. "Dems, I have no idea."

(***)

"Wear the turquoise top!" Demi shouted from my closet.

I was lying on my bed, on my phone, texting Joe. "Okay." I shouted back.

Buzz

**You have one new message from... Joey! (the coolest) **

**Haha, yeah, i remember! Good times. Anyway, come to Phillipe Chows 8. Kay?**

I had been texting Joe for the last few days, before Demi had arrived; there wasn't really much else to do, and my old friends were out of town until right before Christmas.

Throughout the whole time Joe and i had been texting back and forth, he never once mentioned Nick, and for that i was grateful.

_Reply_

**Sure Joe. See you then. (:**

I put down my phone and walked over to Demi. "What are you going to wear?"

"Oh, i have my silver top with me."

"Kay, cool. So we need to start getting ready, like now, because we have to be there at eight."

"Oh shit, Sel! We should have started like an hour ago!"

I rolled my eyes at her. "Just get ready."

(***)

An hour and alot of preparation later, we were downstairs ready to go and we had about ten minutes to get to the restaurant. I grabbed the keys to my baby and we made our way outside.

"Tonight is going to be super awkward." Demi said, on the way there.

"Thanks for reminding me, Dems."

"Okay, Sel. Remember. Joe and Kevin. Friends. Got it?"

"Got it." I mumbled as we pulled into a parking space.

We walked towards the entrance, heels clacking as we went.

I sighed as we reached the doors. "Here goes nothing."

I was about to walk in when Demi put her hand out, blocking my way. "W-w-w-w-wait." She rushed out.

I raised an eyebrow, "Yes?"

"Tonight, you should fix things between you and Nick."

"Demi! I cant fix a 9 month long _thing_ between me and Nick in one night!" I said, exasperated.

"At least _try_!" She whined.

I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes; sometimes she could be such a child. "Okay, fine Demi. Lets just get this over with."

I pushed open the door and walked up to the woman at the reservation table, "Hi, we are here with Jonas."

"Oh, um, im sorry, um, i am going to have to ask you your name." She said, looking extremely shy and scared. It was normal for them to need a name for people asking for the Jonas brothers, so i didn't really mind. "So, can i have your names?"

I smiled encouragingly at her, hoping to put her at ease. "Of course, Selena Gomez and Demi Lovato."

Her face filled with recognition and embarrassment at the same time. "Oh! Um, im so sorry, Miss Gomez! I should have recognized you earlier! Oh gosh..."

"No, no, no. Its alright. Dont worry about it. Have the boys already arrived?"

"Um, yes. Right this way, Miss Gomez and Miss Lovato." She said as she turned around. Demi and I followed her to a table at the back, and we saw the boys waiting. Only, it wasn't all three of them. I sighed as we walked over to them, disappointed.

They stood up, and gave us both kisses on the cheek before we sat down.

Demi smiled at them, "So guys, long time no see."

Joe grinned, "Yeah, how you been Dems?"

"Good, but before we get into that, why isn't Kevin here?"

Nick laughed, "He got forced into last minute wedding details, so he couldn't make it. But he said that he will see you soon, and you can meet Danielle."

Even though i was upset that it wasn't Nick that had decided to skip out on dinner, i was going to be good, and try to make things right. "Aw, I cant wait to meet her. I still cant belive Kev is getting married!"

"I know. They are going to be so happy together." Joe said, with a smile on his face.

I loved the brothers for lots of reasons, mostly because they were just so _genuine, _all the time. Even when Nick broke up with me, I still couldn't bring myself to belive he was a bad guy.

The waitress came and we all took turns ordering. After she left, Nick turned to me. "So Sel, hows the music going?"

I looked into his eyes and smiled. At that moment, i realised how much i missed him. I missed him kissing my forehead, holding my hand and hugging me close. I missed his smile, his smell and his laugh.

_I miss nick._

"Sel?" Nick spoke again, snapping me out of my little bubble, and back into the real world.

"Oh, um, sorry." _Selena, he dumped you, remember? Just stop it._ "Yeah, the music is good, and the album has been doing well. My live performances haven't been so good; ive been sick and it affected my voice alot. But the fans have been really supportive." I smiled.

"Sounds great, Sel." Joe said.

We all talked together, not really going into anything personal. We had just finished eating when Demi's phone went off.

"Sorry guys." She said as she pulled it out. She read whatever it was for a few seconds, "Oh, gosh. Guys, i have to go. Joe, can you take me?" Her eyes were pleading.

Joe looked surprised, but was willing. "Sure, Dems. Nick, you can take care of the bill, right?"

Nick nodded, "Yeah. Sure, man." Demi and I were used to the guys paying for us; it had been going on so long, that we stopped insisting on paying. It was a waste of breath anyway; they wouldn't dream of making us pay for dinner.

"Kay, come on, Joe." Demi said as she got up.

There was definitely something going on between her and Joe. I made a mental note to ask her when we got home.

But, as they walked away from our table, i realised what was really going on. Demi was leaving me. Alone. With Nick. Oh no.


	3. Chapter 3

Buzz

I smiled apologetically at nick before i took my phone out.

**You have one new message from... Demi 3 BFF **

**Fix it!**

_Reply_

**DEMI! WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME? urgh. I have no choice now, do i? **

_Send_

Buzz

**You have one new message from... Demi 3 BFF**

**Nopee (:**

I dropped my phone back into my bag and turned to nick.

He smiled at me, "Hi, Selly."

My old nickname made me feel warm inside. I missed it.

"Hi, Nick." I smiled back. We both knew what was happening now. We were actually going to talk.

"Do you want to leave? We could go somewhere else?"

"Sure, we could go to the park." I grinned.

It wasn't just _the park_, It was _our_ park. We spent alot of time down there when we were together. We talked, we laughed and it was just a great place to be.

He grinned back at me, obviously remembering the good times. "That would be great, Selly."

(***)

"So, what have you been doing for the last six months? I mean, not the work related stuff." Nick asked me as we drove to my house; we were going to walk to the park from there.

"Um, well. Shopping, singing, hanging out with Demi... and i dated this guy for a little while."

"Oh, really?" Nick said, suddenly sounding sad. I had only said that to get a reaction out of him- try and figure out what he was feeling towards me.

"Yeah, his name was Taylor. But, it just wasn't right; it ended quickly."

"Oh, okay." He said as relief flooded his face; i smiled at that. "Wait? Do you mean Taylor Lautner?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Oh, i actually heard about that. You know, in magazines and stuff." He said, blushing a little.

"Nicholas Jonas, have you been fan stalking me?" I asked, pretending to be shocked.

He laughed. "Whatever, sel."

I pulled into my garage and then got out.

"Should we say hi to your mom?" Nick asked, looking at my house.

I looked upstairs to see the lights off, and the curtains drawn. "Nah. I think she is asleep, actually. Lets just go."

"Kay." Nick said, as he walked over to me and grabbed my hand. Holding hands wasn't a big deal for us; we were such good friends that we had done it before we got together. And there weren't really that many paparazzi in Texas. Only the occasional one every now and then. So, we didn't have to worry about this being plastered on the front page of every magazine.

"So, Selly, i've missed you." Nick said as we were walking.

"Really?" I asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Of course. You weren't only my girlfriend, Sel. You were my best friend, too. And its hard when your best friend is completely out of your life."

"Well, it wasn't really my choice, was it?" I mumbled, looking at the floor.

Suddenly, Nick stopped walking and turned to face me. "Selena," he said, as i felt his hand go on my waist, to pull me in close. "I was stupid; I gave up the best thing in my life, for no good reason."

I pulled back a little. "Nick, you hurt me. You are _so_ not going to get off that easy." I turned around and started walking again, letting go of his hand in the process.

Nick grabbed my hand quickly. "I understand, Sel. But, we were young and i wasn't sure. We are seventeen now Sel, and im as sure as ill ever be."

"Sure of what?" i shot back at him.

"Of us." He said, confidently.

"Be specific." I said as i glared at him.

His face dropped a little. "Dont make me say it, Sel."

I rolled my eyes. "If you were so sure, you would say it."

"Im not going to say it, because you're not ready to believe it." He retorted; he was right. If he told me that he loved me, at that moment, i would turn around and tell him to go home and stop wasting my time with nonsense. Why did he have to know me so well? "You know im right, Selly."

"Urgh! Why are you always right, Nick? Why do you always know what im feeling? Its so annoying!" I turned around and stomped off, towards the park. I was throwing a temper tantrum- like a three year old- because i was frustrated that i had let him get to me, once again.

I heard Nicks quick footsteps, followed by a light chuckle.

"What are you laughing at?" I sighed, but i didn't turn around; i just kept walking towards the park.

"You." I could hear the smile in his voice.

I smiled a little back, but didn't dare let him see it; i was supposed to be angry with him. "I kinda guessed that, but i was wondering, what about me in particular?"

"I love it when you get like this."

I stopped walking for a second, but quickly started again, before he could completely catch up with me. "Why?" when i spoke, there was no anger in my voice, just curiosity.

I felt his warm hand catch mine; he had caught up to me. "Because, when you get like this, it means im right, and you look really cute when you are angry."

We had finally reached the park. I sighed, walked over to a tree, and sat down. "Why, Nick?"

He chuckled and sat down next to me. "Why what, Sel?"

I pouted. "Why cant I just be angry at you, and treat you like shit?"

"because, you are too nice and I know you too well." He smiled and kissed me on the cheek.

I pulled away from him and looked him in the eyes. "Stop it, Nick."

"Im sorry, Sel. I just miss you."

"Stop it, Nick!" I repeated, louder this time.

"Stop what?"

"Being so sweet and nice and great! Just stop! I don't want to fall for you again, Nick." I said, tears welling up in my eyes.

He looked hurt. "You don't?"

"No, Nick, because when i do, you will probably just end up hurting me again."

"_When_ you do or _if_ you do?" He said, confusion seeping into his words.

"_When_ I do, because its already started happening, and there is nothing i can do about it." I said, admitting defeat and placing my head in my hands.

"Then give into it, Sel." He pleaded.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because, I cant."

Nick gently took my face out of my hands and held it between his. "Im so confused, Selly. Can you tell me how you feel? Because for once, i have no idea."

"Do you want the truth?" I asked.

"Of course, Sel."

I sighed. "Im going to lay my heart on the line, for you, again. So be gentle with it."

He nodded, understanding.

I stood up, and he followed. I held one of his hands and looked into his eyes.

I took a deep breath, and started to pour my heart out. "I miss you, Nick. I miss your voice, your laugh and your touch. I miss you telling me that im the best, and that im beautiful. I miss your good morning texts and your goodnight calls. I miss your arm around my waist and your hand in mine." Throughout my little rant, his face kept getting sadder and tears had started to pour out of my eyes.

"And as much as i miss hearing you whisper 'I love you', i don't want you to say it, because those three words, ended up breaking my heart." I drew in a shakey breath. "and thats what you did, nick. You broke my heart. And you cant just mend it with one night of your charm. As much as you and i wished that it could be that simple, it cant. I need time, Nick, and im sorry to say that even after that time, i still might not come back to you; I cant forget what you did, Nick."

He looked in my eyes, and i saw a tear fall from his. "I cant explain how sorry i am, Selly. I really cant. I wish i could take it all back. I don't want you to hurt, and i wish you never had. And as much as i want to say those three words right now, i wont, because i know you don't want me to, even though, I promise i will _never_ hurt you again, Selly." He looked at me for another few seconds, as the tears kept pouring. "Please don't cry, Selena; It tears me apart. Please don't cry." He said as he wiped the tears away with his thumbs.

I had so much emotion in me at that point – sadness, hurt, joy, happiness, confusion, passion, longing- and i didn't know what do to.

I made a snap decision and leaned forward. I placed my hands around his neck and pressed my lips to his. As soon as we made contact, it was like the weight had been lifted off of my shoulders and i had nothing to worry about. The world became simple.

He kissed me back with all he had, but he didn't try to deepen the kiss; he knew that this was need, and it didn't mean i was taking him back.

I felt his arm snake around my waist and pull me close to his body. I tightened my arms around his neck. If the kiss was going to go any deeper, i was going to have to deepen it; he wasn't going do anything i wasn't okay with, tonight.

I made another decision and deepened it. He seemed surprised, but not recluctant, as he returned my passion. After a few seconds he started to loosen his grip around my waist and pull away. "Selly, we have to stop." He mumbled on my lips.

"I know." I sighed, "And im sorry; I shouldn't have done that."

"Its okay, Sel. But, you should be sure of your feelings, before we start anything."

"Your right."

"I always am." he laughed lightly.

I pulled away, to look him in the eye. "Just to be clear, you know that-"

"Yes, yes. I know that its going to take alot more than that, to get you back, Selly." He smiled sadly.

"Im sorry." I said and looked at my feet.

He lifted my face up and pecked me lightly on the lips. "Dont be."

"Nick, I don't think i can stop what is going to happen eventually, but for now, i cant trust you fully. Okay?"

"Sure thing, Sel." With a smile on his face.

I sighed and looked at my watch. It was twelve thirty; i was supposed to be home an hour ago. "I have to go."

"Ill walk you home."

I rolled my eyes. "But then you will have to walk all the way to my house, and then walk all the way back to your house."

"Im not letting you walk home alone, Selena."

"But your house is the same distance away from the park as mine, just in the opposite direction."

"You are not walking back by yourself, okay?"

I _hmpf_ed. "Fine."

(***)

"Bye, Nick!" I yelled as i ran up the stairs to my room. I opened my door to find Demi, laying on my bed, texting; she was even more addicted to her blackberry than i was. She looked completely mesmerized by her phone, but when she saw me, she threw it on the bed next to her and stood up.

"What happend? Is it all good?" She asked, anxious.

I Burst out into tears.


	4. Chapter 4

Demi was at my side in an instant, "Sel! Whats wrong? Why are you crying?"

I sniffed and looked at her, "Because im a teenage girl, with raging hormones and confused feelings."

She laughed, "of course, sorry, i forgot about your raging hormones and mixed emotions."

I smiled a little bit back, and then went and sat on the bed.

She rubbed my back and looked at me, concerned. "What happened, Sel?"

I sighed, "Well, he told me that he made a big mistake by leaving me, and he kept telling me that he missed me, and stuff and i was getting all annoyed because he was getting under my skin again and then i told him that he cant tell me he loves me because that would break me and then he told me that he wants to and then he wiped my tears and then i kissed him, I kissed him with everything i had, and then i told him that we were going to get together no matter what, just not right now and then he was all sweet, and then he walked me home, and here i am." I ended by falling back on my bed, with my head on the pillows.

"That was like, the longest ongoing sentence in the history of mankind." Demi laughed.

"But did you understand it?"

"Yes."

"Then my work here is done."

"Wait, let me just clarify. He wants you back, you know you want him back, but you are fighting it. You kissed him, and then he acted like a gentleman." She raised an eyebrow.

I nodded , "Why does he have to be so perfect? Why cant he be obnoxious and stupid, like how boys are supposed to be?"

She sighed, "Because, he is a Jonas."

(***)

Buzz

**You have one new message from... Nick J.**

**Hey Selly, do you want to go to the mall today? I heard you want some new shoes (: **

"Demi!" I shouted; she was in the kitchen and i was in my bed. "Have you been talking to, Nick?"

"Yeah! Why?" I heard her shout back.

"About me?" I shouted while crossing my arms.

"_Mayyybeeee_." She sang.

I rolled my eyes and picked up my phone.

**I don't know, Nick. Im really busy today.**

_Send_

I had absaloutly nothing to do today, but i didn't really want to have to face Nick either.

"By the way! You have to tell me whats going on with you and Joe!"

"Kay, Sel!"

Buzz

**You have one new message from... Nick J.**

**Oh, okay. Another time then, Selly x**

Why did he have to be such a gentleman?

Now I felt bad and I had to go to the mall with him. He always used that trick on me.

"Demi! I don't feel bad in any way that im leaving you here alone, because its all your fault anyway!" I shouted, while i texted back Nick.

**You know me too well. See you 3. **

She walked into my room with a plate, that had a sandwich on it. She sat down at my desk and before she took a bite she said, "And i am proud of that fact. Have fun on your date."

(***)

"_Somebody call nine one one, coz shawty fire burnin on the dance floor, Oh woah oh!_" I sang as i danced my way to the door. I pulled it open, "Why hello there, Nicholas."

"Selena." He greeted with a grin.

"Well, im ready. _BYE DEMI!_" i shouted upstairs.

"_Bmf sfelly!" _I heard from upstairs.

I laughed, "Dems, why don't you put more of that sandwich in your mouth and say that again. I didn't catch you the first time."

She started to sing, obviously because she heard the words 'catch you' "_BUF YOUR SO HIFNOTIZINGF, YOUF GOT ME LAUGHING WHILE I FING! YOU GOT ME FMILING IN MY FEEP!"_

Her words were messed up because of her full mouth.

I sighed and turned to Nick- who was finding our exchange amusing and trying to keep from laughing. "She is in one of her singing moods, so, we better leave before it gets worse."

He let out a small chuckle. "Kay, Sel. Lets go."

(***)

"I'm gunna geeet..." I said while looking at a rack full of shoes. A pair of black strappy heels suddenly caught my eye. "these ones!" I exclaimed, excitedly picking them up.

"They're nice" Nick smiled beside me.

"Thank you." I smiled back. We walked up to the cashier and Nick handed the lady his credit card.

I know what your thinking. 'How are you letting him pay for you?' Well, we already had this argument in the car, and i had ended up agreeing to let him buy me _one_ pair of shoes.

"Thank you for your purchase." The lady smiled at us.

We smiled back and walked out of the store. Nick turned to me, "You wanna get something to eat?"

"Sure."

"Where do you want to go?"

"To that place." I said, snapping my fingers, trying to remember.

"You snapping your fingers is not going to help me remember, Sel." He laughed lightly.

"Um... We went there last year, sometime. With the big muffins." I smiled.

"Oh yeah! Yeah, its right down the road."

"Yay!" I said as I did my little happy dance. "Big muffins!"

Nick laughed at me and shook his head, before we headed to the car.

Nick and I were trying really hard to _not _act all couple-like. It was really hard for us though, because we used to act like a couple when we were best friends. Throughout the day, we would hold hands every now and then. That was pretty much it, except, we did share a sweet peck every once in a while; it was just average for us.

"So, how you liking the music buissiness?" Nick asked me, as we got in the car.

I closed my door and looked at him, "Well, you know its been something ive wanted to do for a long time, not just be an actress. And, i really love it, being in the studio and on stage is awesome. But i definitely have to pick acting over music."

"Your extremely talented in both." He smiled at me.

"thank you." I smiled sweetly back. I leaned over and gave him a small peck on the lips. Like, the best friend kind.

Nick turned on the radio, and none other than _Naturally_ was playing. I smiled really big but then changed the station; its really weird hearing yourself sing on the radio, trust me.

Nick didn't comment because he knew exactly how weird it was; he was more popular, so it must be harder for him to avoid hearing himself.

The station i changed it to was playing _Remember_ _December_ by none other than my best pally, Demi. I didn't hesitate in singing along.

"_Dont surrender, surrender, surrender!_

_Please remember, remember, December!"_ I screamed/sang.

Nick just laughed at me, before joining in.

(***)

The song had finished, the laughter had died down and it was silent in the car. My mind started racing over things that I had been thinking about for the last nine months. Nick and I still had so much to talk about.

"Nick." I suddenly said.

"Yes, Selly?" He answered, not looking at me, focusing on the road.

"Tell me."

Nick smiled and laughed a little, "Tell you what, Sel?"

"About Miley."

**Hi Guys! Whoaahhh, first time your hearing from the author of this story! (: haha. Anyway. Im sorry it took me so long to update, but I thought my laptop was permanently deceased. Turns out, I got a miracle and my computer hummed to life yesterday :D **

**On another note, can you guys please review? Because they make my day and takes twoooo seconds. **

**P.S super sorry that this chapter is so super short, i wrote it in like, and hour because I felt so bad. **

**P.P.S. Do you like the cliff hanger? Muhahahaha, Me thinks problems will be arising in the near future.**

**P.P.P.S Next chapter will be longer... Pinky promise... and you know what they say about pinky promises (if you break a pinky promise, I'll break your pinky, promise.) **

**-Loveee, ClaireBear x**


	5. Chapter 5

Nick had gotten quiet after i had said that name... after I had said _her_ name. The rest of the drive was quiet, except for the low music of the radio in the background. He didn't _look _angry, but Nick keeps his emotions hidden pretty well when he needs to. I didn't dare say anything else; it had taken all my courage to say those two words. Nick was going to have to make the next move.

We pulled up to the cafe, and Nick murmured, "We'll talk inside, Selly."

I looked at him with a slightly frightened expression, afraid of what I was about to hear and he smiled softly back, brushing his hand against my cheek. "Don't be afraid of the past, Sel, it can't hurt us."

As he got out of the car and walked around to open my door, I whispered, too low for him to hear, "You'd be surprised, Nick, at how much it can hurt me."

(***)

We had just ordered and I now assumed it was talking time.

I looked at Nick expectantly, waiting for him to say something, but he didn't. I raised my eyebrows.

He sighed, "I don't know where to start, Selena."

I didn't even hesitate in saying , "How about 9 months ago?"

We were sitting across from each other, in big comfy armchairs – big enough for two people. Nick had us placed at the back, for privacy I guess. Nick sighed at my words.

After a few long moments he finally looked up, "Sel, I know this is going to annoy you, but i really don't think we should talk about this at a public place." I opened my mouth to protest, but he spoke quickly again, "And Im not just trying to put this off, i promise Selena, we'll talk about this at my house, as soon as we're finished eating."

It was my turn to sigh. I leaned back in my armchair and glared at him, "Fine Nicholas, there's no way of escaping me, anyway."

His lips turned up at the corners, "Wouldn't dream of trying to, Sel."

(***)

We pulled up to his house and he smiled at me, "The 'rents have really missed you, to say the least."

I smiled back at him, momentarily forgetting what we were about to discuss. I loved Mama J and Mr. Jonas, they were two of the kindest and most wonderful people you would ever meet in your entire life.

I was so excited to see them, that i jumped out of the car, not waiting for Nick to open the door for me. He walked over to me, looking a little upset; he liked being a gentleman, and hated when I didn't let him be one.

I ignored his little puppy dog face and skipped up to his front door, waiting for him to follow. He opened to door and I got a direct view of Mama J in the kitchen. I grinned and half ran over to her.

"Mama J!" I said when I got close enough.

She turned around and smiled when she saw that it was me, and pulled me into a warm hug.

"Oh, Selena, dear, I've missed you so much."

"Mama J, You have no idea! I miss your cooking too. After having it, no other food can seem to compare." I smiled.

She laughed softly in my ear and released me, "Selena, you're too sweet." She looked at Nick, "Hi, Honey."

Nick smiled, "Hi Mom. Selena and I will be up in my room if you need us."

"Okay, Darling." She smiled back. "See you guys later."

Nick smiled at me, then turned around and crouched down. I grinned and ran up to him, jumping on his back. I wrapped my arms around his neck loosely and rested my head on his shoulder. As he headed for the stairs, you could hear Mama J saying, "Be careful, Nick! Don't hurt her!"

I laughed at this as we travelled up the stairs and into the hallway. We were passing Joes door so I shouted, "Hey Joey!"

I heard a muffled "Hey Selly-elly-eena!" mixed with music, from behind the door.

Nick continued walking until we reached the end of the hallway – his room. He kicked open the door with his foot, and i could see all the familiar light blues from his walls, and dark blues and blacks of the furniture.

He walked over to the bed and turned around to drop me straight on top of it. He kicked off his shoes and clambered into the middle. I did the same with my shoes, and he pulled me onto his lap. It was silent for a little bit, and it was driving me crazy.

"Nicholas –" I started, but I was rudely interrupted.

"Selly, can you stop using my full name? It makes me feel like youre angry at me."

I glared at him, "You're joking right?"

He shook his head.

I sighed, "Just start talking Nick."

He sighed too, "Okay, nine months ago."

"Why did you break up with me?" I asked, in a small voice, anger and frustration now replaced with sadness.

Nick looked at a loss for words, so he just leaned down and kissed my shoulder. After a few seconds he mumbled against it, "Because I thought I loved her."

Those words were painful, so I shut my eyes. "Okay." I whispered, so quietly that I could barely even hear myself. "What happened next?"

He kissed the base of my throat, making me shiver, "We dated." He mumbled, again.

"And?" I whispered.

He kissed a little higher, up my neck, "I couldn't help but compare everything she did, to you."

He kissed my jaw, "Her laugh, wasn't as pretty as yours."

He kissed below my ear, "Her voice, wasn't music to my ears, like yours is."

He kissed the top of my ear, "Her touch, didn't send electricity through me, like yours does."

He kissed my temple, "Her smile wasn't contagious, like yours is."

He kissed my shut eyelids, making them relax, "She wasn't half as beautiful as you are, inside and out."

He kissed my nose, "And..."

I let out a breath, "And?"

"And, I love you, Selena Marie Gomez." And he kissed my lips, softly and sweetly, making me melt from my head to my toes.

There were tears in my eyes when I whispered, "I love you, Nick."

He kissed them away, and then kissed me once more.

**HELLOOO! **

**:) I know I promised that this chapter would be longer, but it seemed like this was a good place to leave it off. **

**Sooo, in conclusion, i lied last time, because this chapter is even shorter than the last one. **

**OKAY, next chapter will be long! :) **

**Only one person reviewed last time – Gigilovesyooh. Haha i loved your sweet threat, it made me laugh lol. So heres your chapter, so you can live. **

**Others need to review! Puhleaseee :) thanks **

**Love ClaireBear x**


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm scared." Nick whispered. I was lying next to him in his room. We'd been in there for an hour, just talking.

I looked up to see his neck and jaw above me, where I was lying on his chest. I squirmed my way up a little further so that I could press my lips to his jaw and whisper, "It must be scary, performing without your brothers, for the first time in years, and putting new music out there is always frightening."

He hugged me closer and looked down at me, "and what if they don't like me?"

I laughed softly, "They are already in love with you, Nick."

He smiled slightly for a few seconds before his face fell again, "No, they're in love with 'The Jonas Brothers', not me."

I sighed and sat up, looking down on him, "Nick, your music is amazing. Jonas Brothers music is great, but it's just not as deep, or emotional as the music you produce. I think it's because it's just from you... one person; those seem to be the best songs... like, A Little Bit Longer, I can't even listen to the first verse of that song without crying. Who cares if the fans are in love with you or not? It's your music, Nick, that everyone is in love with."

He looked at me for a moment, before leaning up and pulling me into a breath taking kiss. Our lips moved in synchronization as he lay back down, taking me with him. His hand moved onto my back, rubbing small circles on it with his thumb while his other hand was making its way up to my hair. I slid my arms around his neck and smiled into the kiss. After a few seconds, I felt his tongue glide across my bottom lip, asking permission, which I gladly granted.

I swear, he literally tasted like candy, oh my gosh. His hand slid under my shirt, his hand now on the bare skin of my back, and it sent shivers up my spine. It tingled so much, I almost wanted to move away from his touch... almost.

Soon – too soon – air became a problem. We pulled away, and Nick kissed my forehead. I looked up at him, and he shook his head slightly, smiling, before he whispered, "I don't deserve you."

I was about to tell him that _I _was the one who didn't deserve _him_, when I was interrupted by a knocking at the door.

"Dinner time, losers!" said a feminine voice that I knew oh so well.

I looked at Nick with a big question mark on my face, "Was that Demi?"

Nick started to get up and said, "Yep."

I was still confused as he helped me off the bed, "What's she doing here?"

He shrugged and took my hand as he led me to the door, "Joe."

I _ahhh_ed whist nodding, with a small smile on my face.

I squeezed Nick's hand, "You know, because you've been keeping me so busy, I haven't gotten a chance to talk to her about that."

He laughed, "They're dating."

I stopped dead in my tracks, frozen. I just looked at Nick like he was crazy. How could he say that in such a casual tone? Demi and Joe, perfect soul mates, meant to be together from the beginning till the end. The people that have been so oblivious of feelings towards each other for so long, were dating, and I didn't know about it?

"What? How? When?" I choked out.

Nick just laughed at me and pecked me softly, "Now _that_, you'll have to find out from her."

(***)

Dinner was pleasant. Kevin wasn't there because he was having Dinner with Danni – who I had yet to meet, might I add – and Mr. Jonas had some business to attend to.

Now that I knew the truth, I could totally spot the couply-ness between them. I'm not going to lie, I was kind of upset that I wasn't the first person who found out about _Jemi_, but I _ had_ been busy, so I couldn't really blame Demi.

They kept smiling at each other and being all together- like. I couldn't believe I hadn't noticed it before. I was discretely staring at them the entire time, and Nick could barely keep his laughter – at me – contained.

Demi and Joe announced that they were going to a movie, after dinner. Before she had the chance to escape, I said to her, "You. Me. Talk. Tonight."

She just laughed and nodded before meeting Joe in the car.

I turned around and pouted at Nick.

"What's wrong, Sel?" He asked, snaking his arms around my waist, and pulling me to his chest.

I pulled back slightly so that we were looking at each other, "You were laughing at me, all dinner."

He chuckled again – which wasn't helping his case, "But, babe, you're so cute. I couldn't help it."

He smiled as he leaned down and kissed me softly on the lips.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." I said, smiling as I pulled away from him. He let me go fully, but quickly grabbed my hand – I really liked this whole, 24/7 contact thing.

"What do you want to do now?" He asked, leading me to the T.V room.

He plopped down on the couch, bringing me with him. I kicked off my shoes and brought my legs up and leaned my back against his side. I laughed a little bit when he wrapped both arms around my waist and pulled me onto his lap.

"I don't know," I finally answered, "I'm really comfy here, now. Can we just watch a movie?"

He smiled, "Sure, which one?"

I got up quickly and went over to the millions of movies they had, stacked on shelves upon shelves next to the T.V. I saw what I was looking for, and with a sneaky smile on my face, I took it out of the case and put it in the DVD player.

I smiled as I ran back over to the couch and picked up the remote on the way. Right before I pressed play, I heard Nick mumble, "I've got a bad feeling about this."

I just laughed when he groaned at the title. "Really Selena? Twilight?"

"I love this movie! It's so cute!" I smiled.

"And stupid..." He added.

"Oh, shush." I said as I pouted at him. "Please can we watch Twilight?"

He sighed, rolled his eyes and then pressed his lips to mine. When he pulled away he said, "Fine. But you owe me, Sel."

(***)

"Admit it!" I laughed as I opened my front door. I walked in and flicked on the lights, hanging up my coat before taking off my shoes.

Nick followed me inside and raised his hands defensively, "I have no idea what you're talking about, Selena."

I laughed again and pointed a finger at his chest, "You said – and I quote – 'hey, it wasn't that bad."

He mock gasped at me, "Selena Marie! Why I would never say such a thing!"

"Fibber!" I laughed harder.

He just walked over and wrapped his arm around me, smiling, "How about we just forget about it?"

I smiled and stood on my tip toes and pecked him on the lips. I whispered, "Never." Before turning around and running up the stairs.

I could hear him chasing me, and I was laughing so hard that I could barely run. "Selena, this is pointless, I'm so much faster than you."

I ran through the hallways upstairs, taking turns, left and right, still laughing so hard that I could barely breathe. I could still hear Nick's footsteps behind me. He was definitely running slowly to prolong the game because normally he was ten times faster than me when it came to running.

I finally recognized the door that belonged to me and ran up to it. I fiddled with the handle, but it just wouldn't open – just my luck. Maybe I was just being a spaz because I was laughing so hard.

I turned and saw Nick running towards me, with a huge grin on his face.

"No, no, no, no, no, no..." I continued saying as I concentrated on the handle.

I finally got a good grip on it and pushed it open.

I was about to run to the other side of the room, until I noticed my best friend, sitting by my desk, crying her eyes out.

(***)

Before I could even get a word out, Nick jumped on me, taking me down on the bed. He was laughing but I was struggling to get out, "Nick, wait!"

He looked at me confused, so I just pointed at Demi, who he obviously hadn't noticed yet. "Oh." He mouthed. He stood up and pulled me into a sitting position, pecked me on the lips, "I'll leave you guys alone."

I pulled him back in for a slightly longer kiss and felt him smile into it, "I love you." I said as we pulled away.

He kissed me on the forehead before he stood up straight again and said, "I love you too, baby girl. See you tomorrow."

I watched Nick leave, feeling a kind of loss. It's just weird when you spend the whole day with someone and you have to say goodbye. It happened to me all the time.

As soon as he closed the door quietly, I walked over to Demi, who stood up and wrapped her arms around me.

"Aw, Dem, tell me what's wrong." I whispered.

"Joe and I had a f-fight." She got out, with a hiccup.

"So soon after you just started dating?" I asked, surprised.

She suddenly pulled back and looked at me weirdly, "D-dating? Who told you t-that?"

My eyes narrowed and I muttered one word, "Nicholas."

She shook her head, "No, we're not dating, but we're pretty close. I mean, I think we're pretty close to dating. Well, maybe not, after we had a fight today."

I went and sat down on the bed while she took her seat back on the chair, "What was the fight about?"

"Throughout the whole movie he was texting Camilla."

I gasped, "How rude and Jerk-like!"

"I know. We were on a _date_ and he was texting Camilla."

"Does he still like her?" I asked.

She shrugged, "He said he doesn't, but you never know, I mean, why else would he text her?"

"I think maybe you should talk to him about it." I said.

"I already di–" She started.

"Calmly." I interrupted, shooting a look at her letting her know, that I knew that she didn't really have a conversation with Joe, that it was all just her shouting at him.

She _huff_ed and said, "I'm not going to talk to him."

I rolled my eyes; she could be so childish sometimes, but I knew she would end up forgiving Joe, soon enough, so I let it slide. "Suit yourself Demi, because that's the only person you're hurting."

"Whatever." She mumbled.

I got up and said, "I'm gunna have a shower."

Demi walked over to her bed, as she was already equipped in her pyjamas with her hair tied up in a ponytail, and her feet in her fuzzy slippers. "Kay. You have to tell me about Nick when you get out."

(***)

_**Buzz**_

_No, no, no. Oh please no, phone, leave me alone. _

_**Buzz**_

_Hush, I'm sleepy!_

_**Buzz **_

_FINE!_

I sat up in the darkness and fumbled around for my phone. My fingers finally collided with it in the bed. I looked at the screen: 1:00 am. _You have got to be kidding me._

**1 BBM**

It was from Nick.

**Nick J: Selena, I can't sleep.**

**Nick J: Selena, are you awake?**

**Nick J: Selena, can we go to the park?**

I rolled my eyes and typed in a reply.

**SelGomez: Nicholas Jerry Jonas, do you see the time?**

**Nick J: But I can't sleep, Sel. **

**SelGomez: I can! **

**Nick J: **

**SelGomez: What is it that you want me to do for you Nick?**

**Nick J: Go to your front door? **

I gasped and laughed slightly at the message. Was he serious? Did he know what time it was?

**SelGomez: You're joking.**

**Nick J: Nope.**

I rolled my eyes and put on my bunny slippers. I went over to Demi and shook her.

"Demi!" I whisper shouted.

"Selena, I'm going to bite your hand off." She mumbled sleepily.

I laughed and started to pat her head, "But then how would I pat you and tell you what a good pally you are?"

"Selena, piss off, por favor." She mumbled again.

"Why are you being so mean?" I asked.

She sat up and gave me a look – I think it was supposed to be a glare, but she was so tired, she just ended up looking really funny... and I laughed at her, which I don't think was helping the situation.

"What is it that you want from me, Selena?" she asked, in a tired and annoyed tone.

"I just wanted to tell you that I love you." I smiled, but she looked like she was about to slap me so I quickly added, "And Nick Is at our front door, so I'm gunna go get him, and if I disappear, don't freak out because I wasn't kidnapped by a murderer, I was kidnapped by Nick, Okay?"

She just said, "Kay, bye." And dropped back down on her bed, instantly asleep.

I laughed and then headed down the stairs and to the front door. I swung it open to reveal a frozen Nick Jonas at my doorstep. He smiled shakily – due to the fact that he was so cold, "Hi, Sel. Can I come in?"

I laughed and nodded before he shuffled in the house. I closed the door and walked up to him. "Hello, Baby."

He leaned down and kissed my lips, but I flinched away immediately; Man, was he cold!

"What did you do? Walk over here?" I asked jokingly, whilst rubbing his arms to warm him up. He smiled sheepishly and I gasped. "Why did you walk?"

He shrugged, "Didn't want to wake the whole house up. Speaking of waking people up, who's sleeping here, now?"

"Well, just Demi, lucky for you, my mom had to fly back to L.A for two days for a meeting or something. Otherwise, I would just have to let you stay outside to freeze to death." I laughed.

"Lucky me." He smiled.

"Now, tell me, why are you at my house at one in the morning?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Because I couldn't sleep." He answered simply.

"Why not?"

He wrapped his arms around my waist and looked at me, "Because I couldn't stop thinking about you."

My heart skipped a beat at his words. He was so amazing. I hugged him close, and whispered "I love you."

He kissed my hair and said, "I love you, too."

I moved away from him and looked up, smiling.

I was getting a little tired of just standing around so, I grabbed his hand and made my way to the living room. I flicked on the lights as we entered the room and plopped down on the couch, pulling Nick down along with me.

I took a moment to just look at him. His beautiful brown eyes and his lips when they curved in a smile, but the thing that stood out to me the most was his hair. "Nick, how is it that your hair is just in perfect curls _all the time_?"

He laughed, "I go to bed with it like this, and I wake up with it like this."

I pouted, "No fair. Why do you have it so easy?"

He looked at me funny, "Selena, your natural hair is gorgeous. You're the one who insists on curling and then straightening, and putting in extensions. Plus, you're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life – it doesn't matter what your hair looks like."

I smiled at him, "Jonas, why are you so perfect?"

He leaned in and whispered, "I could as you the same thing, Gomez." Before pressing his – now warm – lips to mine. I instantly wrapped my arms around his neck, while his rested on my lower back, pulling me closer. It didn't seem like Nick was going to deepen the kiss, and I was getting impatient. I slid my tongue over his bottom lip. He smiled before letting me enter, but as soon as he did, he took dominance over the kiss again.

I started to lean back on the couch and Nick followed me, until I was completely lying down and he was hovering above, supporting himself with one arm, while the other was now cupping my face.

We broke apart to breathe, but Nick continued to kiss my neck. After I caught my breath, I pulled his face up and pressed my lips to his once again. Nick moved his hands from my face, to my waist, rubbing up and down gently. I moaned softly into the kiss and ran my hands down his stomach.

Nick pulled away, suddenly. "I think we have to stop," He whispered, breathless, "I can't take it."

I laughed lightly, "Okay."

He moved me over a little bit so he could lie next to me on the couch. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him, planting a soft kiss on my forehead. "I love you, Baby girl."

"I'm tired." I mumbled, my eyes drooping.

He laughed quietly, "Sleep."

"Okay, I love you, Nick." I said, before I finally dozed off.

**HELLOOO! **

**Sorry it took me so long to update... its summer! So I've been busy having fun! :D **

**Plus, I promised you a longer chapter... longer chapters take longer to write, but this one is double the size of the last one, so be happy! **

**I want reviews! I love hearing from you guys, and I also want you guys to tell me what you like in the story. Like last chapter, someone told me that they really want to see nick and selena happy for a while, which I complied with... so tell me what you want so I can work with yah! **

**Love you guys – ClaireBear xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

It had been a week. A week of just being with Nick, and having fun, and enjoying life... I was on the top of the world at this point, and Demi had sorted out things with Joe.

She said, and I quote, 'He said that Camilla was his first love, and it's not someone you can just drop, and stop talking to forever. He said he's sorry that he texted her during our date, and that he was a jerk and he will never do it again. He says I'm too important to lose over a stupid text, and that if it makes me happy then he will stop texting Camilla as much, or even stop texting her all together. He said that I'm his best friend and the most amazing person he has ever met in his life. And then, wait for it, drum roll please... he asked me if I wanted to be his girlfriend, because he's in love with me, and has been ever since camp rock, he was just too blind to see it. Oh my gosh, Sel! I think I'm in love with him. And the thing about Camilla kind of makes me feel better, because at least now I know that if we ever break up, then he won't just drop me, and stop talking to me. Oh , sel, he's such a great guy, I love him so much, he's like my best friend, I mean, he ties with you, because your my best friend too, but you get what I mean. Cause Nicks like your best friend too. By the way, you two are so cute!"

At that point, she finally shut up. Thank God. I mean, I was happy for her, but did she have to babble like that? Gahh.

So, back to reality, it had been a week since I had officially forgiven Nick, and I had been having the time of my life.

(***)

I was on the phone with my manger when Nick walked in. He came up to my door and said a soft "Knock, knock." To let me know that he was there. I blew him a kiss and mouthed 'one minute' to him. He smiled and strolled over to my bed, plopping down on my pink pillows. I smiled at him and continued to pace, waiting for the news.

"So?" I asked into the phone.

"_Well."_ My manager said on the other side, all the way in L.A. "_You got the part!" _

"Ahhh!" I screamed down the phone whilst jumping up and down with a huge grin on my face. "Nick! I got the part! I got the part!"

Nick was laughing slightly when he started to come towards me. I turned my attention back to the phone long enough to shout, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I'll call you later!" I slammed the phone shut and jumped on Nick, wrapping my legs around his waist, and clutching onto his neck.

"So, I guess you got the part in Monte Carlo?" He asked, chuckling softly.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! I got it!" I shouted.

He laughed aloud, "I knew you would, baby girl."

I wanted that part so bad! I was so extremely happy that I got the role that I wasn't even going to depress myself with the thought of having to be away from Nick for four months. I would worry about that later.

Nick rubbed my back before placing me back down on the ground. He kissed my forehead and smiled at me for a little bit. After a few moments, his smile got dimmer, and I looked at him, confused. "What's wrong, Nick?"

He sighed heavily, and shifted nervously from foot to foot, "Okay, Sel, baby, I know this is a really bad time, because I really don't want to kill your buzz. But, we need to talk."

That didn't sound good. I immediately went into defensive mode, "What about, Nick?"

He looked at me, and sighed again, rubbing the back of his head with his hand. This really wasn't looking good. He started to speak again, "Promise you won't get mad?"

Okay, this was going to be bad, and I _was_ going to get mad. Oh, Nick, don't you know that when you say something like that, I'm almost guaranteed to get mad? I narrowed my eyes and answered him, "No promises."

He looked really uncomfortable as he uttered the next words, "Well, um... what would you, um, think – I mean – say, if I, uh, told you that..."

"Spit it out, Nick." I said, frustrated. My arms were crossed over my chest.

He looked at me, shook his head, sighed – once again – and then finally said, "Miley is coming."

My heart skipped a beat, but I was quick, "When?"

Nick looked confused, but answered regardless, "Two days."

"Why?" I fired again.

"She's filming a movie close to here, and she's coming for a visit."

"How long?"

"Four days." He answered, quickly this time. It was starting to feel like a game.

"And she's staying..." I raised an eyebrow.

"At my house."

"And who invited her?"

"Me."

My heart skipped again. Not this, not this all over again.

"Because..." I whispered. And after a few seconds, I could tell he couldn't answer. And I knew why he couldn't answer... because the answer hurt – me – too much. He invited her, because he still had feelings for her. I didn't know how strong the feelings were, but they were there. But, in any case, how could he do this to me? Did he try to hurt me on purpose? It certainly felt that way.

I backed away from him, turning around and going out the door.

"Where are you going?" I heard him ask from behind me, obviously following me.

I took the stairs two at a time, rushing to get out of there. Before I pulled open the front door, I shouted, "Away from you!"

I started to quickly walk down the side walk, not really sure where I was going, but I sure as hell wasn't going to stop.

"Selly, please." I heard Nick plea from behind me.

"Nicholas, don't you dare _Selly _me!" I shouted.

"Selena, please wait. Stop. Can we talk?"

I put my hand up to rub my face, and I noticed it came off wet. I touched the shed tears that I hadn't even noticed before, and kept walking. "There's nothing to talk about Nicholas."

"Please, Selena, I can't lose you. I love you." He said, and I stopped dead in my tracks. I turned around and slapped him, straight across the face.

"Don't you dare, _ever _say those words to me again." I spat. I looked him dead in the eyes, "Do you see this?" I asked, whiping my tears away, "You're the only one who can do this to me. Make me cry." I didn't give him a chance to speak, as I spoke up again, "You see this?" I whispered, pointing to my heart, "You've broken it. Twice now, and I don't think it can take much more." The tears started to pour again. I pointed my finger at his chest, "Nick, the only reason, that you can make me cry, and break my heart, is because of those three words, and I swear, I've loved hearing you say them recently. You made my heart soar. But, god, you can make me hate those words, sometimes. With those three words, you have broken me down to my core. So just stop it. Go break some other girl's heart. Leave mine alone."

I turned around and continued walking, but I heard footsteps behind me. "Please, Selena." His voice sounded broken, "Tell me what to do. Please. What can I do to make you stay?"

I turned around to see tears in his eyes. "Stop it! Stop making mistakes and then just thinking that you can act like they never happened!" I walked straight up to him. "Why in the world would you invite Miley here?"

"It doesn't change anything, Selena. I lo – I mean, it's only you. Nothing can change that." He said, practically begging.

"Nick, look at me, and truthfully tell me that you don't have any feelings left for her." I stared at him. Hoping with all my might that he could do it, hoping that this whole fight was silly and that he thought of her as a sister, a friend or even an acquaintance.

He looked at me and his lip trembled, "I can't. I'm sorry Selena. I can't."

Tears started pouring down my face uncontrollably, "I knew it." I whispered. "Why do you keep coming back to me, Nicholas, if you know you're in love with her?"

He shook his head, "I'm not in love with her, Selena. You're the only one. But it's not like I'll ever lose all my feelings for her. She was my first love."

I stomped my foot, "What is with all you Jonas Boys and your first loves? Huh? Why can't you just treat your girlfriend right, without having to make excuses about talking to your exes?"

Nick shook his head, "You're a hypocrite, Selena."

Was he trying to piss me off further, "Oh yeah, Nick? How is that? How am I the bad person in this situation?"

"Do you still talk to Taylor?" He asked.

That struck a chord, "Nicholas, you know damn well that he's just my friend."

"And Miley is my friend."

I poked his chest, "That you have feelings for!"

"Selena! This is ridiculous! I'm not going to leave you for Miley, okay?" He asked, exasperated.

"She can have you! I don't want you anymore!" I shouted before turning on my heel and starting to stomp off.

Nick grabbed my hand and spun me around, his eyes filled with hurt, "You don't mean that."

"I damn well do! God dammit, Nick! There's only a certain amount of times you can hurt me before I gain some sense!" I tried to turn but he wouldn't let me. "Let go of me."

"Tell me you don't love me." He said in whisper.

"Nick, don't do this to me."

"Say it, and I'll let you go. Tell me you don't love me anymore, and I'll leave you alone, if that's what you want." He said.

I struggled for a few more seconds before I realised it was useless. I looked at him in the eyes and said, "Please, don't make me lie to get out of here."

With that, he bent down and crushed his lips against mine. His kiss was passionate, and when he pulled back, he whispered, "I love you Selena, forever."

I just pulled away from him, and started back towards my house. "You can call me when she's gone, and I might answer. But don't get your hopes up."

(***)

**HIIIII GUYSS! **

**Sorry this chapter is short, but I wrote the fight (which is not over yet haha) and really wanted to post it. **

**See, I listen! Someone wanted fighting (granted I have had this whole Miley coming thing planned out for a while) and I gave it to them... so review and tell me what you liked, disliked and what you want to see next chapter. **

**Remember, the more reviews, the more motivated I am to write. **

**Love **

**ClaireBear xoxox**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys! I know I don't normally put notes at the beginning of chapters but this was a special case. I know it's been literally FOREVER since I last updated, but my laptop broke and I don't feel comfortable writing on anyone else's…. I know it's stupid, but it's true. Buuuttttt, I'm updating now, so be happy! I'm also putting a little more effort into my writing on this story, as I have so many people following it now. Plus, I feel like I owe you. **

It was ringing. Still ringing. I didn't even bother to check the caller I.D anymore; I knew exactly who it was. Even if, by chance, it wasn't _him_, and it was something urgent, the person would call my house phone shortly after I didn't answer my cell.

The annoyance of the shrill ring cutting through the short periods of silence in the room was starting to get to me. I wished I could just switch it off, but I couldn't afford to miss any important emails and text messages that would deliver straight to my phone. So, I lay on my bed staring at the ceiling hoping with half of my heart that he would stop calling. As for the other half, it prayed the phone would never stop ringing – that he would never give up.

It was around the thirtieth time I heard that dreaded ring that I decided to give him a piece of my mind. I pulled myself off of the bed and strolled towards the desk on the other side of the room. I stared at the phone for a few seconds, inwardly debating on whether I should really pick it up and press the little green button. _Just do it to get him off your back, Selena. _

I snatched it up and pressed it to my ear, a scowl forming on my face immediately. "What?" I demanded.

"S-sel?" He pathetically stuttered from the other side of the line.

"No, the Queen of England." I spat out, sarcastically.

He breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank God, you answered."

I shifted my weight onto my other led and placed my free hand across my chest, "Nicholas, you know damn well that I cant turn my phone off because of work, and the ringing was driving me mad."

He let out a breath; "I just can't stand to have you angry at me.

"Hah." I said darkly, "Right, Nicholas, I _would_ believe you, if upsetting me wasn't your favorite hobby."

It was silent for a while. I didn't blame him for his loss of words, because there wasn't really anything left to say. He was in the wrong, and he knew it. But after a few minutes had passed, I heard him whisper, "I'm sorry."

I scowled, "I don't care how sorry for yourself you are, Nicholas."

"I-I don't know what to say."

"Then why the fuck did you call?"

"Because I need you." I heard his voice crack.

I shook my head in anger, "Unfortunately, I'm not the only one you need."

He let out a frustrated sigh, "I don't need her. I need you, only you."

I gritted my teeth, "Oh I'm sorry, I forgot, you don't need her, you just _want_ her, Nicholas."

"I only want you." He said so quietly I barely heard him.

I stomped my foot, livid now, raising my voice, tears falling, "Then why the fuck is she coming here, Nicholas? And why are you fucking calling me when you know she's coming here?"

When he spoke again, his voice was broken, "Tell me. Tell me what I should do, Selena."

"Leave me alone!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, silently thankful that I was home alone. "I don't want you, Nick! I don't want you anymore!" I shouted, lying through my teeth, "Just fuck off! Leave me alone! Stop fucking around with my heart!" I was losing steam and volume with each word, slowly breaking down, "I hate you! I cried, sobs ripping through my chest. I cried and he stayed silent on the other line. Mt breaths became shallower, and I was sure I was going to start hyperventilating soon. I said one more thing before my shaking hands dropped the phone, "I hate that I fucking need you."

I curled in a little ball on the floor, sobbing and shaking. Why was I reacting so much to this? Why was I breaking down? Surely this was an overreaction. But then it hit me. I was fucking scared out of my mind. I was afraid of losing the thing I loved most in the world… Nick. This realization hit me hard, and the sobs came out more loudly, while the shaking got worse.

I soon started feeling like an idiot, for being so weak. I wished I could just pull myself off the floor, wipe my tears and pretend that I didn't absolutely need Nick Jonas. But I had reached the bottom of the bottom; I was now scared _and_ feeling sorry for myself. I couldn't be strong alone. I knew exactly who I needed.

What do you do, when the one you need to try you tears, is the one making you cry?

(***)

I heard my bedroom door open and brought my hand up to my face to dry my tears as I quieted my sobs. Sitting up, my head pounded, but I carried on, wincing through the pain. I pushed myself up to my feet and closed my eyes, running my hands through my hair, not really sure what I was going to do next. I think, however, my body knew what it was doing, as my feet trudged forward, walking straight up to him. My head lifted and my swollen, narrowed eyes met his red and also swollen ones. I stared into his eyes, right into his core, and he didn't dare move. All the anger from before my breakdown decided to resurface at that point, and my hands curled up into fists. I slowly willed them to uncurl, not really wanting to hurt him badly. I wasn't really sure what I wanted, but I didn't want to punch him.

It was as if my body registered that thought and decided to go with the next best thing, as my hand flew up and connected with his left cheek. His head flew to the side from the strength of the blow, and his eyes were squeezed shut. When his head slowly made it's was back to its original position, he just stared at me, still not saying anything.

I guess I was going to be the one doing the talking. "What are you doing here, Nick?" I asked, wanting my voice to sound strong and angry, but instead it ended up sounding weak and broken, and I winced at the sadness I heard in my own voice.

His brown eyes were shining with unshed tears and his lips just barely trembling, "I-I heard you crying on the phone, Selena. You know I hate to hear you cry. I couldn't just stay at my house and do nothing about it."

I narrowed my eyes and spat out though my teeth. "And what? You decided to come to my house and do nothing about it. You can't _do_ anything about me crying, when _you're_ the one making me cry, Nicholas."

His hands reached out hesitantly inching closer and closer to mine as he whispered, "I told her not to bother coming, Sel."

My eyes instantly widened in surprise, "What?"

He grabbed my wrists softly, his fingers curling around them slowly, "I told her not to come. That I didn't want her here."

Tears were welling up in my eyes and I honestly cant tell you whether they were tears of joy, sadness or frustration, because my emotions were so mixed up from all of these rapid changing events. Nick's hands were pulling my wrists up between us, bringing them up to his face, "Why?"

He laughed softly and I could feel his breath on my hands, as they were right up next to his lips now, "Honestly, Selena Maria Gomez, why do you think that I would _ever_ want to lose you?" His lips pressed softly on my right wrist, lingering there for a second before he mumbled against it, "Why would I ever want to lose this?" His lips started to slowly trail up, finally stopping at the inside of my palm and planting a soft kiss there, "I didn't know how much I didn't want to lose this, until I almost did." He pressed his lips to my palm one more before moving upwards, leaving small pecks as he went, and starting to kiss my fingertips, making shivers go up my spine, "Yes, I know, I'm an idiot for even taking that risk, of losing you and I promise you, Selena, I'll never take that risk again." He turned my hand over slowly, taking extra care, like I would brake if he didn't, and kissed the top of my hand.

His lips left my hand, but only by a few centimeters – I could still feel his breath on me, breathing slowly. His gorgeous brown eyes directed upwards, looking at me from under his lashes, silently pleading. He brought his lips back down once more, on the top of my wrist before whispering, "I'm sorry."

And so the tears fell.

They fell silently, but not slowly. They fell from my eyes in a torrent, dripping down to my chin and falling to the floor. Nicks eyes suddenly turned from pleading to extremely concerned as he straightened up, grabbing both sides of my face. He held me carefully, wiping away my tears with his thumbs. But it was no use, they weren't stopping, no amount of wiping would get rid of them for now.

Nick shook his head slightly, concern still shining bright in his eyes and whispered, "No, Selena, please don't cry again. I came here to try and stop the tears not restart them."

"I'm sorry." I choked out, before fresh tears started to fall down my face faster.

Nick shook his head and let out a sad sigh, "Talk, Selena. Tell me exactly whats making you cry."

I sniffed and coughed and then finally got out, "The love. It doesn't stop. The love doesn't stop even when you make me sad, angry and frustrated, and that makes me cry."

He used his hands that were still on the sides of my head to tilt up my face and look me, "How can I help that? Other than not hurting you anymore, because I promise I'm not going to do that."

I shrugged at him, "I wish I knew, but I don't. So, I guess you're stuck with me for now."

His lips tugged slightly at the corners and he leaned in slightly, his face now centimeters away from mine. I could see his gorgeous full lips that I had missed feeling on mine, and longed to have them there again. I saw them part as he began to say, "I'm hoping that what you just said mean that you'll give this idiotic, asshole yet another chance."

"Correction," I whispered, lifting my face closer, out lips slightly touching now, "I'm giving this idiotic, asshole one_ last_ chance."

I pushed myself up on my toes to forcefully close the tiny gap between our lips. We moved passionately in sync, making up for our absence of each other. I slowly trailed my hands that were formerly resting on his lower back, round to his stomach and slowly trailed my hands up, from his abs to his pecks and when I finally reached his neck, I wrapped my arms around it, throwing myself even more into the kiss, if that was possible.

Nick had no problem returning the passion, as his lips moved just as forcefully as mine. Nicks hand moved slowly from my face, down passed my neck, trailing along my sides, before wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me closer to him. Not long after, I felt Nicks tongue glide across my bottom lip, begging for entrance, which I willingly granted.

The kiss wasn't rough, but it was far from soft. It was passionate and loving, and I never wanted it to end. I held on till the last second, making my lungs scream for air before I finally pulled away, taking in a deep breath and bringing my forehead to rest on his.

We were both trying to get our breathing back to normal when Nick whispered, "Selena, I hope I'm allowed to say it now,"_ Breath breath._ "… I love you."

I nodded, "I love you too, Nick. More than you know."

He slowly pulled his arms from behind me and I felt empty from the loss of contact, but much to my relief he intertwined his fingers with mine and whispered, "Come lay with me. We can talk."

I felt his forehead leave mine and a slight tug on my hand, as Nick started to lead me to my bed. He kicked off his shoes on the way there and plopped down on the middle, pulling me to lie next to him.

I tuned on my side and snuggled into his chest as I felt his arms wrap comfortably around me.

"Nick, I think I need to face my fear." I said, out of the blue.

I felt him lightly kiss my hair before resting his chin on the top of my head and whispering, "What might that be, Selly?"

"Miley."

Nick lifted his head off of me, and pulled back, looking me straight in the eyes, "What do you mean?"

I looked into his deep brown orbs and said, "I'm afraid of losing you to Miley, and if I don't face that dear and fain back my trust for you, them I'm going to spend our whole relationship in fear that you'll leave me fore her. I don't want to do that Nick. I want us to have a decent relationship, or no relationship at all."

Nick had winced at the last few words. "What do you propose we do to face this fear of yours, Selena?"

I smiled, "You said _we_. That means you're going to help me, no matter what, right?"

He nodded, "I'm not going to let you do anything you're afraid of, alone, Selena. You know that."

"So tell her to come." I said boldly.

Nick rolled his eyes, "But wasn't that what this whole fight was about, Selena?"

I shrugged casually, "Call me bipolar, but, I want to face this fear, and what better time to do it than now, out of the public eye?"

He sighed, "Fine, Selena. But I swear to go, if you get hurt by this, I'm going to be very upset with you."

I smiled, "Okay." I thought things quickly over, and my smile dropped. I looked to Nick and whispered, "I'm doing this because I'm hoping you wont leave me. Please don't prove me wrong."

He shook his head and looked down at me, slowly inching forward and planting a soft loving kiss on my lips, "I would never, Selena."

**THERE YOU GO! **

**Please please pleasseee review and tell me what you think! **

**Love you! **

**-ClaireBear xoxox.**


End file.
